


to all the couples we've been before

by klaineanummel



Category: Glee
Genre: (kind of), Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/klaineanummel
Summary: This has to be the most pointless disagreement Kurt and Blaine have ever had.Or the one where Kurt and Blaine fight over who would be Lara Jean and who would be Peter K.





	to all the couples we've been before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshineoptimismandangels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineoptimismandangels/gifts).



> okay, so. this is a silly little drabble born of a conversation with sunshineoptimismandangels about a klaine au of to all the boys i've loved before. i prompted on my tumblr that someone write me that au with blaine as lara jean and kurt as peter k. i sent her the post because i wanted her to write it, and she replied "i feel like kurt would insist on being lara jean". i have made very little progress on my actual to all the boys i've loved before au, but i couldn't get the idea of kurt insisting he'd be lara jean out of my head. so, here that is :P
> 
> hope you all enjoy!!

“Why would they end it like that?!” Blaine is pointing at the screen dramatically, both hands extended violently toward it. “It was so perfect, and then they’re throwing a wrench into everything right at the end? What the heck?!”

Kurt pats Blaine’s shoulder as the credits continue to roll on their screen. “It’s just to set up for a potential sequel. I’m sure they’ll be fine.”

Blaine frowns, though he does lower his arms. “They better. It’s been a long time since a movie has managed to make me care about a straight couple, so they better not screw it up.”

“They won’t,” Kurt assures, smiling up at his husband. “I mean, come on! It’s so obvious that Peter K. and Lara Jean are soulmates. There’s no way they’d screw that up for some random model UN kid.”

Blaine is still shaking his head. “I just can’t believe it. One of the best movie couples in modern history, and they go and do that to them right at the end.”

“It’s okay, Blaine. I’m sure they end up together in the end. You know that all the good couples do.”

That makes Blaine perk up a little bit. “You mean like us?”

Kurt chuckles, but nods. “Yes, of course like us. In fact, why don’t we add Peter K. and Lara Jean to the list of amazing fiction and non-fictional couples that we are like.”

“Yes, definitely!” Blaine says.

And then, as if they’d planned it, both say at the same time, “But I’m Lara Jean.”

Kurt freezes, staring at a bewildered Blaine.

“Um, no you’re not,” Blaine says, then points a finger to himself. “I’m obviously Lara Jean.”

“Says you,” Kurt says. “I think it’s pretty clear to me that you’re the Peter K. in this situation.”

“No way,” Blaine replies, shaking his head. "That’s _you_ , one-hundred percent.”

“Incorrect,” Kurt says. “I have way more in common with Lara Jean than you do.”

“Oh yeah?” Blaine asks, raising a challenging eyebrow. “Come on, then. Let me hear it.”

“Well,” Kurt ticks off one finger and says, “Obviously both of our mothers passed away. And Peter K’s parents are divorced, so that’s one for you and Peter K.”

“Okay, but Peter’s dad walked out on them and went off to have a new family. My parents mutually decided it would be better if—”

“Semantics!” Kurt says, waving him off. “Secondly, I had many unrequited crushes growing up, some of which were inappropriate in hindsight.”

Blaine groans. “Oh, as if I haven’t?”

“I had a crush on my step-brother, Blaine. You have to give me this one.”

Blaine rolls his eyes. “Okay, fine, whatever. I still think that counts for both of us, though.”

Kurt then says, “Also, I’m incredibly dramatic, and would react exactly the way that Lara Jean did if something like that happened to me.”

“Beg pardon? You want to claim that you can out-drama _me_? You’re not being very wise, my friend.”

“Okay, whatever mister wise-guy! How are _you_ like Lara Jean, then?”

“Well, obviously I have an older sibling I felt I could never live up to.” He ticks off his first finger, then ticks off the second one. “In high school I was obsessed with the idea of having a boyfriend, but terrified of what the realities of that would look like, just like Lara Jean.”

“Okay, but that’s in high school, mister. We should be talking about ourselves how we are _now_.”

“Uh, no, because obviously at the beginning of the movie Lara Jean was afraid to actually date someone, but at the end she is happily dating Peter. So, there.”

“Whatever. What’s your third reason?”

“I’m half-Asian.”

“Oh, _whatever_ ,” Kurt says, shaking his head. “That’s not a good enough reason.”

“Why not! Not only am I half-Asian, but I was raised primarily by my white parent, because my Asian parent moved far away after the divorce, so I rarely got to see him. So that’s technically two reasons, which means I’m at four.”

“Blaine—”

“Nope, this is the hill I will die on, Kurt Hummel. I am Lara Jean, you are Peter K.”

“But I have nothing in common with Peter K!”

“Incorrect,” Blaine says. “You were both jocks in high school—”

“Being on the football team for two weeks does _not_ count as being a jock in high school.”

“—you were both raised by single parents. You’re both white.”

“Oh, my god,” Kurt says. “This is such a ridiculous conversation. Obviously, I’m Lara Jean, come on Blaine. Anyone could see that.”

“I disagree.” Blaine says, tilting his chin up into the air. “Plus, you always get to be the awesome girl, and I end up being the kind-of-lame guy. I want to be the awesome girl for once. _And_ Peter K. isn’t even a lame guy, so really I’m giving you a good deal here.”

“Well, what about with _Love, Simon_? I was the guy for that one!”

Kurt knows his argument on that front is weak, and Blaine instantly points it out saying, “They’re _both_ guys for that one, Kurt. _And_ you insisted that you were Simon and I was Bram, and even though Bram is not at all lame, he’s also the love interest instead of the protagonist. I want to be the protagonist for once!”

“You can be the protagonist next time. I’m Lara Jean, and you will pry that from my cold, dead hands.”

“No way,” Blaine replies. “I already told you, this is the hill I will die on.”

“Well then we’re going to die there together, because I’m Lara Jean and you’re Peter K.”

“Nope. I’m Lara Jean, and _you’re_ Peter K.”

“Absolutely not,” Kurt says, crossing his arms. Blaine crosses his arms, too, and they stare at each other intently for at least a minute. Kurt barely even blinks, wanting Blaine to know he’s not fooling around. He’s Lara Jean, goddammit. He is Lara Jean.

It’s Blaine who finally breaks the eye contact, letting his arms fall to his side and slumping into the couch, chuckling as he looks off toward the TV. “This has got to be the stupidest disagreement we’ve ever had.”

Kurt feels himself smiling a little, which he hates because dammit, he just said this is the hill he’s going to die on. And yet, Blaine’s smile is so contagious. There should be a rule about that, honestly.

He sighs and leans back as well, reaching out to take his husband’s hand. “I guess we’ll have to agree to disagree about this one?”

Blaine chuckles. “I guess so. Besides,” he squeezes Kurt’s hand tightly. “No couple, fictional or otherwise, will ever be as incredible as Kurt and Blaine.”

Kurt grins up at Blaine, then leans forward and kisses his husband lightly on the lips. “Now _that_ we can agree on.”

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr](http://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/177738019445/to-all-the-couples-weve-been-before)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> in case anyone cares, if i ever actually write the tatbilb au it would definitely be blaine as lara jean and kurt as peter k, but who knows if that fic will ever get written. right now it's mainly just an idea swirling around in my head -- so if you're an author and you're reading this and feel inspired, please feel free to write this fic. i'm dying to read it ;)


End file.
